Bishop
Bishop |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #282 (1991) |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tablecolor = E5C100 |tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |tag4 = |ability1 = Persistent Power |ability2 = Energy Absorption |ability3 = Energy Damage |ability4 = Prowess |synbonus1 = Chronal Anchor |synpartner1 = Psylocke |synbonus2 = Energy COnduit |synpartner2 = Storm |synbonus3 = Energy Conduit |synpartner3 = Electro |synbonus4 = Energy Conduit |synpartner4 = Cyclops |tags = Hero Offensive: Burst Size: L X-Men|release date = March 14th, 2018|abilities = Persistent Power Energy Absorption Energy Damage Prowess|signature ability = Foresight}} Bishop is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio The Mutant known as Bishop was born into a bleak alternative future in which the robot Sentinels wiped out most of the X-Men, and Mutants were branded with an "M" over their right eye for identification. After chasing a criminal through a time portal with no means to return to his own timeline, Bishop joined the X-Men. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Persistent Power Meter * Bishop’s mastery over energy and time enables him to enter a fight with 100% of the Power he finished his previous fight in the same Quest with. Developer Note: If you exit a fight with two bars, you’ll start the next fight with two bars; however, don’t hoard your Power for too long, as Bishop will start losing Health if he waits too long before spending Power. More information on how Bishop overloads can be found below. Energy Transference Passive * +3882 Energy Resistance at all times. Developer Note: This includes energy-based damage-over-time abilities like Coldsnap, Limbo, Incinerate, and Shock. * Energy Attacks against Bishop generate 70% more Power plus 1 stack of Prowess. * Energy Damage abilities against Bishop have up to a 40% chance with each tick to generate 2% Power plus 1 stack of Prowess. No effect against the abilities of Tech Champions. * Absorb the kinetic energy of a well-timed Block to generate 5% Power plus 3 stacks of Prowess. Prowess gained in this way is doubled against Skill Champions and tripled against Energy-based Special Attacks. No effect against the attacks of Tech Champions. Blocking * Steadily consume Prowess to Regenerate 97 Health per Prowess consumed. * Each Prowess consumed has a 100% chance to Purify 1 Bleed Debuff(s). * Consumption starts after a brief delay of holding block, and steadily pulls off 1 Prowess at a time to Regenerate and, if applicable, remove 1 Bleed Debuff. Special Attacks * Consume all Prowess and gain +10% Special Damage per stack consumed. Developer Note: 30 Prowess? That’s +300% Special Damage! Warning: Power Overload! * 81 Health per second is lost for each Prowess above a stack of 30. * If Bishop stays at full Power for more than 9 seconds, he begins to overload and lose 97 Health per second until that Power is spent. The longer he stays at full Power, the more Health is lost. * Activate any Special Attack to expel stored energy and avoid unnecessary damage! Signature Ability Foresight - Gain a unique bonus based on how many bars of Power are full at the start of the fight. * Bishop prepares a unique bonus based on how many bars of Power are full at the start of the fight. * With 0 Bars: Special Attacks become Unblockable with a stack of 10.01 or more Prowess. Developer Note: We display a decimal here because the value is plugged through a formula; however, the actual amount of Prowess needed is rounded down. In the case of 10.01, the ability will trigger at 10 Prowess. * With 1 Bar: While Blocking, gain Stun Immunity and enemies lose 80% ability accuracy. Developer Note: Consider aiming to enter a fight against Yellowjacket, Quake, or Black Panther (Civil War) with 1 Bar of Power. * With 2 Bars: Special Attacks leave the target Incinerated for 40% of the Special Damage Dealt over 5 seconds. Developer Note: This damage is based on the total damage achieved by that Special. For example, a Critical Hit on the Special Attack will result in a more powerful Incinerate. * With 3 Bars: Start the fight with Steady Release active for 15 seconds. Developer Note: This is enough time to launch a Special 3 and fill back up to Special 1 for full uptime of the Steady Release ability. Special Attacks Special 1: Steady Release – A twin gun assault where Bishop unloads frequent energy bursts. * Up to 80% of Basic Attack damage is replaced with bursts of Energy Damage for 15 seconds, allowing Bishop to mitigate Armor and abilities that reflect attack damage. Developer Note: For example, Killmonger’s Signature “Reverberation” Ability only reflects the remaining 20% attack damage, rendering it much less effective; however, this ability does not bypass the Thorns Buff node, which isn’t damage reflection but rather a predetermined amount of damage inflicted in response to the contact being made. The bursts of Energy Damage ignore Armor but cannot critically hit. * This bonus Energy Damage increases by 6% for each Prowess consumed by Special 1. Developer Note: This is a better return on investment in longer matches, since the damage dealt over time will exceed that of the instant gratification the Special 2 or 3 offer. * Up to 40% of this Energy Damage penetrates the enemy Block. Developer Note: This is especially handy against enemies with an Auto-Block ability. Special 2: Burst Release – Bishop’s stored energy is amplified and then released in a single burst. * +50% damage if activated within the first 12 seconds of a fight. Developer Note: It’s possible to rush to Special 2 when starting from 0 Power – especially against enemies that deal Energy Damage at the start of the fight, such as Ice Man – but this bonus is much easier to achieve when starting the fight with some Power already. This bonus is especially effective with the “2 bars” bonus from Bishop’s Signature Ability, as the bonus damage from Special 2 will be compounded by the Incinerate effect of the Signature Ability. Special 3: Diffusion Wave – As Bishop approaches his limit, he unleashes all stored energy at once in every direction. * +30% damage against enemies above 85% Health or below 15% Health. * This increases to +70% damage against enemies at full Health. Developer Note: If Bishop finishes a fight with all three bars full of Power, he’s like a ticking time bomb ready to “go off” against a fresh opponent. Drop him into a fight you want to get over with quickly, and open the fight with a powerful Special 3. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Enemies that deal Energy Damage, especially over time. **Iceman epitomizes the ideal matchup for Bishop. Abilities like Coldsnap or Magik’s Limbo deal Energy Damage over time, which is passively absorbed by Bishop so he takes heavily reduced damage and generates both Power and Prowess. This is also true for more common abilities like Incinerate and Shock. Energy-based Special attacks are also juicy targets for a well-timed Block from Bishop. * Enemies that reflect attack damage. **Killmonger’s Reverberation or Electro’s Electrostatic is mostly harmless against Bishop’s Steady Release ability from Special 1, since the reduction in Bishops attack damage means a reduction in the amount of damage reflected; however, the added bursts of Energy Damage means Bishop isn’t sacrificing any overall damage in the process. Weaknesses * Enemies that have no source of Energy Damage. **Bulky physical damage-dealing opponents like Hulk force Bishop to rely solely on well-timed Blocks to generate Power and Prowess. A naturally low Physical Resistance attribute also means Bishop takes extra damage from physical attacks. He’s virtually powerless in a fight where Energy Damage isn’t powering him up. Recommended Masteries * Physical Resistance and Energy Resistance **Bishop’s natural Energy Resistance is already among the highest in the game, so boosting it even further helps him reduce the damage from Energy Attacks while he still gains full value from his absorption abilities. He’s naturally weaker to Physical Damage, so any support there goes a long way to minimize that weakness. *'Glass Cannon, Recoil, and Double Edge' **The ability to start the fight with full bars of Power is enough reason alone to warrant the extra damage from these “suicide” Masteries, since the fight will often be over before the enemy has a chance to do any real harm – this is especially true when starting with just under 3 bars of Power to gain the Incinerate bonus from the Signature Ability, and then opening with a Parry to Stun the opponent and fill Bishop to Special 3. Bishop will open the fight with more up-front damage than any other Champion in the game, and suffer little to no self-harm in the process. Bishop also has the ability to recover Health and remove Bleed, which more than makes up for any self-harm. *'Block Proficiency, Perfect Block, and Stand Your Ground' **Blocking – especially the well-timed variety – are core to Bishop’s kit, as he absorbs the energy to gain Power and Prowess. This reliance on Blocking means you’ll want to amp up your Block as much as possible. External links * Navigation Category:Mutant